fenrirrfandomcom-20200214-history
The Plane of Rieze
Midori - Nizume Ninja Zubal Rythmir - Human Necromancer (Ghoulcaller) Jhulias Truemane - Human Monk Unknown - Unknown Main Quest outline The party begins in the Tolpassi, a large area carved into the local cliff to use as a area of gathering, socialization, drink and shelter for pay. The Tolpassi is hexagonal-shaped, with one of the 6 corners being a bar keep with a backroom holding various spirits made by Riezan plants. The acutal place is littered in rugs and other bales of cloth, with tables usually covered in fancy prints accumulated for trade. The adventure begins as the Party for one reason or another is in Galdan village, they are doing seperate things relativly unaware of eachother, when suddenly a large rumbling can be heard. Many tendrils come up from the ground and grasp some villagers, pulling them down screaming. Then the rumbling grows stronger as many beasts claw to the surface, some covered in blood and gore. They begin latching onto people and eating them alive, some begin shooting tiny needles out of various orifiices. Two great limbs reach from the ground and a massive Sliver breaks through the loose soil. Its wild screeching paralyzing the villagers. Slivers invade the village The Party as well as some villagers all meet up in an inn which is encircled by Slivers, with a few crashing through the front door. The party leader now begins to make order and tells people to go through the tunnel out to the towns outer area, while him and a few stave off the Slivers. The Inn Owner is groaning, rubbing his bartenders table. He looks as if he can fight and help take out some of the Slivers Conflict: 2 Sliver Broodlings Actions: DC 15, Strength or Rope Use, pull or untie a rope holding up a chandalier, deals 2D8 to one of the Slivers DC 20, Wild Empathy (Druid only), take control of one of the Slivers by taking over as its Overlord(it will die at the end of the conflict) DC15, Intelligence, Knowledge Nature/local/history, Learn that Slivers are weak when hit with blunt objects to the cranial area and that they are common near Galdan village. DC 10, Strength, lift up a table to prevent damage from Poison barbs two times DC 13, Dexterity/Strength, throw or use a broken bottle as a weapon, counts as unarmed strike plus an extra 1D4 points DC 20, Intelligence then DC 13, Dexterity , remember that you heard Slivers do not like intense sound or smell, so you pick quickly look through the counter and find a stinking bottle of strange ale, next combat phase throw it for 2D8 damage to all Slivers D20, Dexterity (Requires ranged weapon), you shoot and get such a lucky shot that it hits the eye and pierces the brain instantly killing a Sliver D15,Charisma, Convince the inn owner to help against the Slivers The party then manage to escape through the tunnel and find them selves near the forest outside of the town. You can see all the Slivers slithering towards the mountains, some carrying screaming victims as they are pulled into the thick woods. Sent to find Urag, in Nicae City Given three riddles and directed towards a immense cavern The hive, the well and the sacred cup The incredible blade of Gura, Planeswalker Slaying the Sliver Overlord Fall of Nicae City Hunting the Sliver Queen Endings Side Quests The Children of the Night The first quest to defeat Lechk, it involves an assassination plot on Molrad Crenikos and Kalen Serahk. Complete success: Molrad and Kalen survive and continue to serve Rieze and its people Partial success: Moldrad or Kalen died, with the other surviving (Finas Meru replaces Molrad/Maique Dirine replaces Kalen). Eventually the person who died is replaced by Finas who begins to make mechanical soldiers to replace the Zjarr military which causes a civil war that tears apart Nicae or Maique who is swiftly killed and replaced with a decoy who makes laws supporting the Foscor Agenda. Failure: Both die, and Civil War breaks out in Nicae city causing a massive power vacuum that fills with greedy planeswalkers ready to suck Rieze dry of mana. Imprint The village of _____ is rife with a strange affliction, a child picked up and wore an ancient masque that grafts itself to his head, turning anyone he touches into him. Success: The masque is removed/the original is killed and transforms all the Imprinted back into their original selves, with any recollection of what happened Failure: The party is Imprinted, which eventually spreads too all of Rieze turning every living being into the same child wearing a masque An Omen The party receives a map detailing a path to get to the Well of the Fated Success: One of the party finds out they will be come a planeswalker from the mysterious well spirit, but no one knows who. The Sphinyx of Mt. Crona The party finds a path on their way to ________, they travel up and find the burial grounds of Gura, with the Sphinyx ever vigilant Success: The party manages to free the Sphinyx of its grasp to the world, allowing it to travel back to its home plane, the body of Gura is rejuvinated to youth and is shortly after awoken by the spirit of Gura himself. Gura grants the party a magical boon, and leaves for Nicae to see it one last time before he leaves Rieze Failure: The party offends the Sphinyx/Falls off the mountain/is killed by mountain beasts Tomb of a Thousand daggers The second Lechk-oriented quest, involves going through the Tomb of Lechk Marek and destroying his body one last time Success: Lechk's only means of escape from the Dark Cathedral is lost, meaning he cannot come back to destory Rieze Failure: The party dies The Revenge of Marek The last Lechk quest, where he has managed to create a body capable of leaving the Cathedral when he kills all of his cultists and uses the life energy to create a body Success: (If Gura is revived before this quest starts, Gura destroys Lechks soul and saves the party the trouble of battling Lechk), Lechk is killed by the combined might of the party and Gaen Paloven. His soul is captured by the Bottomless Well never to return Failure: Lechk destroys Nicae City and begins to scour the land in search of all 5 of the mana wells, sucking them dry and forming Rieze into his own, demonic visions. Outsider Troubles Two rival planeswalkers are at odds in the Planes Bazaar, the party begins the search for a legendary artefact known as the Cowl of Shade Success: The planeswalkers are shown the Cowl/Persuaded to stop their petty bickering Failure: Cannot find the Cowl/Ignore the two planeswalkers, the planeswalkers commence a duel in the city and destroy many buildings, including the Bladewing Keep and the Gurask Academy. 'The Last of the Dragons' Quest Summary: An ancient force of Rieze, a primal dragon, is in the last years of his life and requests one final favour before he passes. The quest involves the party encountering a chokepoint surrounded by ancient ruins and bones, they stroll up and find a man who challenges them to combat or explains to them they cannot pass. The party continues its trek towards ___ when the cliffs that surround them begin to close in a small chokepoint, which is littered in bones and old ruined towers. The trees themselves gradually become more blackened and charred, clearly a battle of some sort occured here. The ground becomes more and more grey, what was once long, tough grass is now nothing by slate and rubble. A silhouette appears near the mouth of the cliffs, his edges blurred and toiling, his stance strong, yet calm. His eyes appear red before a moment, then you blink and its gone. His breath heaves a thick grey smoke and he holds what looks like an unlit pipe. You and the party suddenly feel very warm, almost like standing near a fire. His voice comes out in a deep baritone, almost un-natural for a human. "Urag de ro kras merind de Ortinras, azh brihem. Dro urag svne cor Dra-kalro" I am '''Ortinras, Bringer of Ashes', am I the only one who speaks the dragon toungue'' DC 10, Language comprehension/Draconic, You understand him completely and can reply to him in Draconic DC 15, Local Knowledge, You recognize the name Ortinras whos offical title by the Nicaen clans is the Bringer of Ashes and the Last Dragon DC 10, Race: Lizard-like or Reptillian, You shake from the strange warmth, recognizing an innate, primeval trait recognizing him as a dragon, not a human DC 5, Ask him if he understands the speaker, He does and says "I do speak your language, and I am Ortinras, guardian of the pass. I may not let you go through without a favour" If asked what the favour is: "I have been watching this path for many of years, my bones grow decripid, my soul yearns for the sweet release of honorable death. I wish for you to fight me to the death." He does not say this in an aggresive tone, it is almost saddening listening to him. 'The party battles him' If told "If that is the only way.." he will reply "Then prepare your steel warriors" and morphs in the Ortinras, Bringer of Ashes template If two members of the party are below 25% health, if 1 is below 3 health or if he is undamage after 6 rounds, he will call off the fight and fly onto the tower overlooking the pass and bellow "You are not a worthy challenge to I, you may not pass" If the party somehow defeats him, he revels in his death "Thank you warriors, you fought most bravely. I would ask for one thing before I go.. do not desecrate my body when I leave this plane." 'The party helps him' If asked if there is another way: "I do not believe there is a way to continue this life, it is rife with pains both physical and spiritual." DC 15, Knowledge Arcana/Religon/History/Mana, You tell him about a mystical area of intense life giving mana known as the Green Well. You remember it can restore those it deems worthy to a state of incredible youth and energy DC 25, Arcana/Religon/Mana, You remember an ancient sacramant that can recycle the life energies of a being, allowing him to be reborn akin to a phoenix, you believe you can perform it in a place of intense red or green mana (Past knowledge of the Red Keep or check on the Green Well needed to continue this place) DC 20, Gather Information/Charisma, Ask him if he really doesn't know any other way. He will reply "I do not, but there is someone I know who might have the information you seek if you truly wish to help me. I do not trust him and neither should you." He tells the party the location of a mage in a cave nearby, around 250 feet away near the edge of the burnt trees. 'You enter the cave of Talro's' You enter the cave to find out it is lit by a magical light seemingly coming from nowhere. The floor looks like it had been once rough stone, but what looks like years of travel over it has made it into a semi-smooth surface. The walls are a dark-grey slate with tiny shards of glittering ore, most likely small tin and iron veins. The air around as you enter quickly becomes a stagnant coolness. 'Corridors - ' a - Fire Trap 'Room #1 -' The room is walled with various flowing fabrics and rugs, nailed into the slate. He has piles upon piles of picks all around the room with a large seal on the floor eminating red mana. A simple one-person bed lays in the far corner, surrounded in a wall of shelves full of various, strange items (If rogue or trap detector in party, "You notice a glint in the corner of your eye, likely something hidden") East Entry - Stuck Simple Wooden Door Monster: 1 X Tolras Croka (Human, Sorcerer) Trap: Acid Arrow Trap - right next to the door Hidden Treasure: Invisible Locked Hidden Stash (good lock/ Key to Tavro's Hidden Stash) - 50 pp; hoard total 2000gp 'Room #2 -' North-East Entry Stuck Strong Wooden Door South-East Unlocked Good Wooden Door Monster - 1 X Grodal, the Merciless (Minotaur) You enter the room and find it is relatively empty other then a massive minotaur, drabbed in ragged cloth holding a massive axe. He stinks horribly and has various fungal growths all over his body, including a large mushroom growing off his right horn. He is wearing a raggedy blindfold, but he tracks movement as if he were able to see 'Room #3 - ' The walls of the room are littered in strange holes, when the first person enters these holes spew out grotesque, large centipedes North Entrance - Unlock Simple Wooden Door East Entrance - Stuck Simple Wooden Door 6 X Medium Monstrous Centipede 'Room #4 - ' The room is empty, devoid of life. A large kiln or coal bin sit in the centre of the room. A pair of worn boots lie in the far side of the room. The roof is covered in blackened ash. North entrance - Stuck Simple Wooden Door West entrance - Stuck Strong Wooden Door Hidden Treasure - Hidden Locked Strong Wooden Chest (common lock) - 600 gp The Bounty of the Planeshire An immense beast known as the Planeshire has invaded the lands near the Bandiss Camp outside of Nicae City, they have granted an incredible bounty to the person who can slay the beast Success: The beast is slain/Moved to the remote reachs of Rieze and the party is granted a healthy sum of gold Failure: The beast kills the party/the bounty is ignored and continues its hunger frenzy Technical Malfunction A man dressed in strange garb and carrying weapons not seen by many people, let alone planeswalkers begins to annoy members of the merchants quarter of Nicae. He rants about "Nicolizing Bolacasters" and "Sub-Plane Thaumatemeter". The guards have attempted to shoot arrows, sling spells and attack with swords, but all stop around him. The only hint to his past is his strange name of Palzen and he is looking for someone to mediate between him and the guards, as it turns out he goofed up a planeshift and has been stuck on Rieze for several days now. He offers little to no help on how to solve the problem, so the main goal is too remove Palzen from the Merchant Quarter Success: Palzen returns his home plane/He is killed/He is persuaded to stay on Rieze Failure: Palzen kills the party/Party cannot remove him from the square Locations Rieze Rieze is a rogue-plane which travels and passes by other planes, picking up various races and creatures. It is a lush plane full of trees grown from the seeds of other planes, some towering many hunded metres high. Due to the planes size, the population is quite low and only inhabits a small portion of the land. This area is known as the Nicae Hinterland, and is home to many different species. The plane is supposedly artificial and that the creator gave up his life to make sure it does not disperse as he died. The fact the plane is still moving through the aether is testiment to the creators evident power. Mana wells out of many small, thermal crevices that can be easily found due to the immense amount of creatures and other races near these areas. Nicae City Nicae City is the largest settlement on Rieze, home to many thousands of indviduals ranging from human to vedalken. It is governed by a clan-cycle system, with 5 clans constantly switching rule every year or two. Due to the immense amount of races, mana flows freely and intermingles causing alot of races to change. Its major features include the Bladewing Keep, the Planes bazaar, the old Lesly Inn and the large bottomless well in the middle of the city. Some say the city used to be a massive monestary to the Creator before he died, with some ruins being discovered every few years. Various Planeswalkers come to Nicae for the Planes bazaar which is filled with items that are not native to Rieze. The Dark Cathedral Beneath the city of Nicae, a large cavern carved into a dark place of worship houses the Children of the Night, assassin-cultists who gain orders from their diety - Lechk Marek. It houses around 100-200 cultists and slaves, with the most favoured becoming the spiritual leader. Their plan is too overthrow Nicaes government and find a way to return Lechk to the plane. Galden Village A small farming settlement on the outskirts of the Nicae Hinterland, and is close to The cavern of Lechk. It is constantly harassed by slivers who steal the cattle for unknown gains, people assume they transform the animals into more slivers, but the few who have knowledge of the Slivers know it is simpler then that The cavern of Lechk An immense cavern that holds the largest pool of Black Mana in all of Rieze. Merchants claim they hear loud skittering and screeching, while others claim ghostly apparitions near the entrance in cloths not of this century. Hive Ralakalos A small hive that is nestled within Cavern Lechk. A man who managed to escape it claimed a massive sliver controling the rest. The Grand Nest, Redbane A massive mound layered in trees hides the largest nest of Slivers on Rieze. Its tunnels are systematic and efficient, with the Sliver larva in the bottom layers while the upper layers hold food. Mt. Crona A mountain that scrapes the skies with its immensity. They say the tip of the mountain holds a tower with a legendary creature supossedly guarding the remains of the Creator Tomb of Lechk Marek A system of tunnels near Nicae City, it is here that the Children of the Night offer sacrificies for Lechk to give them the next contract nesscesary. The Well of the Fated In the forests of Rieze, a clearing no bigger then twenty feet holds a simple well. In this well water with the ability to show you you're future gives the Seers and those who have been granted blessings by the Creator visions which can change the course of history. Notable groups and people Zjarr clan Represented by Red and Green mana, Zjarr are the instruments of change be it physical or metaphorical. They consistently act upon impulse and do not think long term, for that is for the intellecutals and Ura. A commonplace when Zjarr is in rule is many reforms of past laws, most of them from previous Zjarr-oriented periods. The clan also acts as the cheif military commanders of the land and has much support from the various guards and militia that guard the villages of Rieze. The leader of Zjarr is Cohr Feul, a legendary fire-mage who along with other top Zjarr officials cleared out the Grand Nest and the Slivers within. Its main political adversaires are mainly Ura and Valo, usually due to the rapid amounts of changes that occur during Zjarr rule which frustrates the careful balance set by Valo and Ura periods of rule. They have a tight-knit alliance with Erde and treat Foscor simply as another obstacle to change Ura clan Represented by Blue and White mana, the Ura clan is made up of a strict, meritocratic academic board which grants spots with scientific advancements. They run the various machines including the small amount of Airships present within the plane. When in rule they set laws that usually restrict various un-ethical dealings such as Necromancy, the revival of the dead and Sangromancy, blood magic. The clan runs the only place of higher learning in all of Rieze, known as the Gurask Academy home to an extensive library with books and scrolls from many different planes. The board leader is Molrad Crenikos, the inventor of the Riezean Airship. Ura constantly feuds with the Zjarr clan, over its short-sighted and chaotic goals and Foscor which seeks to implicate laws that would severly limit the creative freedom granted by the Ura clan and its academy. It works closely with Valo, where they mediate the strictness of Valo's Laws and make them less overbearing. They see Erde as nothing more then a simple religous institution Foscor clan Represented by Black and Red mana, the Foscor are the most controversial clan on Rieze. They use a simple pyramid system with the leader on top and the various citizens with similar ideas on the bottom. In the past they have almost caused civil war due to the leader status given to Lechk Marek and contracting assassins to kill off various opposing forces in other clans. The clan was at one point, almost entirely comprised of sorcerers and necromancers until the ban on Necromany 250 years ago. Now it is mostly full of morally-depraved merchants and few mages acutally accomodate the ranks. It is led by Seriye Keraice, one of the last people on Rieze who has knowledge of Sangromancy. Foscor is the only clan which does not have any political allies with, and constantly struggles against Ura and Valo over the nature of their laws. They perceive no real threat from Erde or Zjarr Valo clan Represented by White and Black mana, Valo are the most balanced of all the clans. They represent order, law with any means nescessary with many of the various guards members of the Valo clan. The occurence of black mana does not mean they are evil, it only serves to balance out the strict laws they create, though Ura constantly influences the edicts carefully. The Valo clan uses a system very similar to the Nicaen Council, with a leader and four other members discussing the changes that can serve Rieze's intrests. Its leader is Kalen Serahk, an ex-Azorius lawmage who was trapped on Rieze. Valo works well with Erde, who present order and content in the population and Ura who seek order just as much as themselves. They feel that Zjarr is nothing more as a rogue element that serves to create dissension in the population and consistently resists any laws made by Valos. Valo does not think highly of Foscor, who has attempted to bribe members of Valo to create laws giving power to the clans over the people and villages of Rieze. Erde clan Represented by Green and Blue mana, the Erde clan holds the responsibility of managing Rieze and making sure that the plane does not collide with any other. They also represent a cult of personality follow Gura, the supposed creator of Rieze and follow in his footsteps by constantly growing new life and shaping the terrain to fit the needs of nature not the people. Erde has a simple system of organization, following a barebones church-like system of Novices and Acolytes. Erde also guards many locations to important sources of mana on Rieze as well as the supposed final resting place of Gura. The leader is an impossibly old Lifemage by the name of Gagrin Lcokho, who says he was personally trained by Gura himself. Erde works closely with Valo, who allow the Lifemages freedoms to create natural masterpieces within the Nicae Hinterland and Zjarr, who present change as an embodiment of contentment within the population. It does not have any particular qualms with any other clan, but do disagree on some of Foscors choices. Cult of Lechk (Children of the Night) The Children of the NIght are a cult housed in an old, worn-out underground cathedral that was originally created by the four sealing clans - Zjarr, Ura, Vola and Erde to hold Lechk Marek's soul. The cultists run a clandestine operation where the spirit of Lechk possesses a cultist and gives them the target needed for death. A small group of the Children are known as the Daughters of Lechk which utilise the dense amount of Black mana in the cathedral to summon various dark beings from other planes, mostly for demonic favours or services. The cult is led by a person who at the end of his/her duties willingly sacrifices their soul to feed Lechk and allow him to use the body, though he still can't leave the cathedral. Lechk, Demon Mage Once the brother of Gura, he was influenced by an unknown source and began using Black Mana to further his goals. After many years of seclusion in the hinterland of Nicae, he finally came back with an army of demons and other beings not of the plane. A siege took place at the ancient site of Nicae where Gura and Lechk slung spells, leveling mountains and boiling lakes in the intensity. At the climax of their fight, upon Mt. Crona, Gura summoned a mysterious stranger from outside Rieze and took Lechks soul and burnt his body for three straight days. He locked the remaining bones in a hidden cave outside of Nicae and holding his soul within a plane-anchor. Lechk has since gathered a cult after his death and now his plans have slowly become more and more closer. Gura, Creator The supposed creator of Rieze, he originally created it so that he could meditate and travel the aether in peace. Though his power was not great enough to move it on its own, so he used up most of his energy to anchor the entire plane to a trail that brushes by various other planes and sucks them into Rieze. After many hundreds of years, Gura supposedly died and his remains are now guarded by a legendary beast - the Sphinyx upon Mt. Crona. The Sphinyx A being of immense power who vigils the remains of Gura. She comes from an unknown plane, but is rumored to be a planeswalker who does her duty out of respect. She is claimed to know the whereabouts of many mysterious artefacts hidden by Gura before his death. Gaen Palovan A young neowalker, he is the first planeswalker to ever gain the 'spark' on Rieze. Dispite his abilities to travel the planes, he stays in Rieze to serve as its guardian. Many treat him with respect as they see him as the reincarnation of Gura himself, thought he does not feel he is worth admiring. He has a good handle over Red mana, using them to incinerate Slivers and create forged guardians that stand vigiliant over Riezes many hidden treasures. Ortinras, Bringer of Ashes Backstory Maps and other pictures